<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bite Me by Nikitamarie133</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210860">Bite Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikitamarie133/pseuds/Nikitamarie133'>Nikitamarie133</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MDZS, The Founder of Diabolism, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom wei ying, Character Turned Into Vampire, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikitamarie133/pseuds/Nikitamarie133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wei Ying grew up to hate vampires and hunt them down when they got out of control, when he gets thrown into their world after trying to kill a royal vampire he has to navigate his way through fighting with his sense of duty and his heart. </p><p>basically I suck at summaries but here is the vampire au MDZS fanfic no one asked for but everyone needed<br/>haha<br/>updates once a week!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Wēn Qíng, Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn/Wēn Cháo, Wēn Cháo/Wēn Zhúliú</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Make sure to leave Kudos and comments down below if you like this check out my other work in progress call shiver it is also a MDSZ fanfic.<br/>I do not own the characters I just borrow them for creative license</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft thumping of base filled his ears the streets where lively in Gusu this time of day. Young people for nights of drugs ,sex and drinking. The party scene was the best place for hunting creatures lurked in the shadows waiting for their pray to be inebriated and alone. The smell of sweat and alcohol filled his nose while the strobe lights flashed in his eyes. Blending in with the other patrons of the club he took a shot making sure the red eyes in only available corner of the club only watched him. Once he knew the monster was watching him he took two more shots and winked in the direction. He didn’t know where the hot head went but it was best that they had split up. There target was not for the faint of heart, he was vile a monster.<br/>
“Sandu, target spotted back right corner. Going in watch my back okay.” Wei Ying whispered into the hidden coms they had, Cheng better not mess this up for him. Moving seductively he started to swing his hips to the music he wanted Wen Chao to come over to him alone. It felt like forever but he saw the monster glide over to him. Pretending not to notice he continued to dance until two strong hands clamped down on his waist pulling him into the target’s body. He could feel the hardened member poking into his backside and it almost made him sick.<br/>
“Hello there little minx, ya know your scent gives you away.” he said leaning into Wei Ying's neck and grazing it softly with his teeth. “I have heard about you, taken in by the Jiang's a formidable hunter that could go far. Yet you still are Young only twenty it is easy to make mistakes when you are young. Am I right you forgot that the ability control and conceal your scent can be compromised by alcohol.” Wei Ying froze never had this happened he had always been able to hide his hunter scent from Vampires it was why he was able to blend in so well. “ I know your partner is here hunters never go out alone. Tell him to retreat and I will spare his life and possibly yours but he does not need to know that.” Wen Chao said gripping Wei Ying tighter he groaned out in pain as he felt the vampire bruise his body.<br/>
“Sandu, Chenquin.” Wei Ying said the two had made code words if they needed to abort a mission.<br/>
“Suibian? Got it.” Jiang Cheng said his voice waivered slightly the two had always been able to never use the code word but Wen Chao was crafty and he saw through the mask.<br/>
“Little Wei Wuxian, you can be tamed. Or is it that wild dog is with you and you’re saving his ass?” Wen Chao said as he moved the two into the right corner of the club.<br/>
“Just do it, I do not need to tell you anything.” he said trying to sound confidant but in truth he was scared usually he had Jiang Cheng to back him up if shit went down but now he was alone not only Wen Chao but other vampires two where dressed in light blue almost white while two other vampires were  wearing dark reds and black similar to his own dress and Wen Chao’s. In total it looked like four where royal and one was a noble this was not good.<br/>
“Still some spark in you. Do you know the reason why you lost control of blocking your scent. It has little to do with your control but that this club is owned by me and the bartender gave you Emperor's smile it is harmless to Vampires and Humans but it works wonders on Hunters it dulls the ability to control your scent and use your spirit weapons. By drinking it you are rendered absolutely useless. The effects don’t last for forever unfortunately .”Wen Chao said half heartedly. Wei Ying was now seated on Wen Chao facing him he could feel Wen Chaos hard member poking at him making his own body betray him.<br/>
“What do you want. If you want to kill me just do it.” Wei Ying said and instantly regretted.<br/>
“Kill you? I only said that to scare you into calling off your back up, you see i've heard recently that in Hunter lore that a children who are half Immortal are quite rare. Isn’t that why your mother gave birth to you secretly and  Wei Changze gave you his sir name so that  Jiang Fengmian  would not shame his family with his illegitimate child.” Wen Chao spoke like it was common knowledge. “It still caused your mothers soul to be shattered and that waste of space hunter to die along side her. You are the youngest and most promising of the Jiang siblings because of the immortal blood that runs through your veins.” he said shocking Wei Ying.<br/>
“What do you want from me?” he asked he was tired of sitting like tis he was hard and he felt slick between his ass cheeks. He bet the other vampires could smell his arousal that he was shamed about. He could feel how weak he was he was not able to grab his spirit blades or do much other than try to stay as far away from Wen Chao while sitting on him.<br/>
“ Many, things but it can wait for now I am just going to give Jiang Fengmian my regards. It is very bold of him to try and kill a royal vampire he is lucky I let the other brat live.” Wen Chao spat, he grabbed Wei Ying's neck oh god Wei Ying thought he had heard what a bite from a royal vampire was like when they learned how dangerous they where.<br/>
“ Wen Chao!” the older looking vampire that dressed in blue exclaimed. “ You know what our bite does to them.” the man looked worried. Wei Ying remembered the Lan royals where more reserved than the Wen royals who took what they wanted. The two Royal vampire families had very different values Lan vampires rarely need hunter intervention.<br/>
“ Yes, little Minx here will surely enjoy it. You can have a taste after I bet he could handle it easily. Just look at the tent in his pants and how wet he has become. To bad I do not need a blood whore or I would take him back home with me. I'm sure Jiang Fengmian would forget all about this little minx if you want him as a blood whore Lan Xichen, since the Jiang Heir was spared.” Wei Ying's blood ran cold at what Wen Chao was saying. He had heard of Hunters who had been caught and spared only to be used as blood bags and whores to fuck.<br/>
“Since this is your club I can not go against you but blood whoring is wrong, to feed off of another person for sexual pleasure is meant for wedded couples only. At Cloud recesses we drink to sustain life with willing blood donors biting into the wrist and never leaving our mark.” The other vampire in almost white stated looking at Wei Ying and then turning away in almost disgust as Wei Ying felt a rush of slick escape his body he definitely felt it go through his pants. He leaned his head down on Wen Chaos shoulder that smile what ever was messing with his whole body. He leaned into the cold vampire and waited for the bite the other vampires where silent but a low chuckle vibrated from Wen Chao. He felt tender hands tilt his neck into a better position then almost warm lips started to suck his sweet spot in the crook of his neck. Wei Ying let out a moan not caring anymore if he looked like a slut he just wanted release.<br/>
“ Moaning like that is going to get you more than just my bite little minx.” Wen Chao teasingly tusked.<br/>
“Sir I got a message that Jiang Hunters are on there way.” The vampire that looked like a noble said.<br/>
“Mmm guess it will just have to be a bite then sorry Lan Xichen , Hanguang-Jun that we where not able to fully discuss what you came here for.” the two Lan Vampires just nodded and turned there eyes away and Wen Chao grazed Wei Ying’s neck with his lips once again. He felt how tender the vampire was being but then he felt two sharp teeth poke into the crook of his neck what he felt was pain and then waves of pure pleasure each wave causing him to roll his hips wanting friction and moan out breathlessly. He felt himself get closer and closer to his climax until finally he came hard. His vision went in and out and his body went limp as his orgasm died down. What brought him to reality was a soft chuckle  and the soft licks of Wen Chaos tongue on the deep bite mark. He felt Wen Chao bridal carry him out of the club still too high from the bite to have a care in the world.<br/>
“Wen Chao.” Wei Ying recognized the voice of  Jiang Fengmian anyway he tried to lift his head but with the mixture of the bite and that damn drink well drug he just stayed still.<br/>
“Don’t worry I did not kill him he just gave me some of his precious blood the little minx was asking for it and I just complied with his request.” Wei Ying shivered at that, Wen Chao kissed the mark one last time cause a light moan from him and then set him down on the ground before disappearing. Wei Ying felt shame he had was dirty smelt of arousal and the aftermaths of sex and had just moaned in front of a bunch of hunters.<br/>
“ Wei Ying! You idiot what the hell happened and you stink control your scent.” Jiang Cheng ran over to him and said.<br/>
“ I can’t the alcohol I drank was called Empress something it just tastes like a sweet wine. It doesn’t matter anyway they knew where  coming and knew what we looked like. I just want to go home and shower I feel gross and tired.” he whined he did not want a lecture at the moment especially not from Jiang Cheng.<br/>
“Emperors smile is that what you took?” Jiang Fengmian said he must have walked over. He looked worried.<br/>
“Yeah that's it. Why there where Lan vampires and they did not look concerned it sounded like they where the ones who invented it. They seemed to be more on my side than Wen Chao’s. I am sure if I was in danger they would have done something.” Wei Ying said couldn’t they see he was tired.<br/>
“How much did you take.” He asked more urgently now. “How much Wei Ying, How much DID YOU TAKE!” Jiang Fengmian asked again yelling at the end.<br/>
“Three shots. Why?” Wei Ying said now a little worried but he was just really tired and wanted sleep so it did not concern him that much.<br/>
“Get him home… NOW!” Jiang Cheng said to the other hunters as Wei Ying started to loose Consciousness he would worry about it later right now his body was heavy and sleep felt like the best idea after a shit day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unbeknown to him Wei Ying was hurried into a black van and rushed to the Lotus Pier Jiang Cheng worriedly looked at his half brother whose complexion was paler than it should have been.<br/>    “What’s wrong with him Wen Chao said he did not kill him why would he lie Wei Ying looks basically dead.” he said as his father held Wei Ying’s wrist watching his pulse grow increasingly slow. <br/>    “The Gusu emperors smile is not harmful to hunters in small doses but to take three shots of hit and then be bitten has made his body go into shock. It looks like Wen Chao went a little deep too with the bite.  He will be fine once he gets medical attention all we can do for him right now his monitor his condition and pray we get there in time. The rest of the ride was quite as Jiang Cheng watched the slow rise and fall of his brothers chest. <br/>    “Get him inside quickly everything is already set up and I have called Nie Huaisang he is waiting with the blood we need.” Madam Yu said even if she did not like her husbands love child he was still part of the family and she would do everything in her power to make sure to keep him alive. Hunters where used to injuries out in the field but not usually life threatening. <br/>    “Jiang Cheng go to your sister she has been worried sick Jin Zixuan is also with her but seeing your face might ease some of her stress.” his father running to where the other hunters rolled Wei Ying off to. He nodded and walked to the big family room where he found his sister and brother in law and nephew all on the big L shaped couch.<br/>    “Wei Ying is going to be fine I heard Nie Huaisang is with them and he is a skilled doctor for our kind. Wei Ying lost a bit of blood and was exhausted but we can go see him tomorrow.” Jiang Cheng said hoping no questions would be asked but he knew as soon as he said loss of blood one of the two was going to inquire that was the look he was getting from them anyway.<br/>    “If Nie Huaisang is here it means he needs a blood transfusion that does not sound like he lost a little blood it sounds like he lost a decent amount. What went so wrong that he was not able to get his spirit swords.” It had to be his brother in law to ask. <br/>    “The target knew we were coming and drugged Wei Ying, he  wasn’t able to use his weapons and ended up getting bitten by a Vamp. Bastard sunk in a little to deep caused his body to go into shock but we got there fast enough.” <br/>    “ Who was your target? Was it a noble or…” his brother in law asked.<br/>    “ Four Royals were present and one noble was with them but our target was Wen Chao he has been over feeding recently and humans are starting to notice plus father had heard he was starting to go mad and killing lesser vampires for sport." Jiang Cheng said.<br/>              "So Wei Ying was bitten by a royal scumbag. " his brother in law said. <br/>              " Yeah, the elders are not happy and are trying to figure out what to do with him now." Jiang Cheng said. <br/>             "Where's uncle ing? Want uncle Ing ?" Jin rulan rubbed his chubby face with a little hand. The toddler who had been sleeping was now awake. "Said he would play his flute for me." The child whined. <br/>           "He is not feeling well baby but we can go see him tomorrow since your uncle will have to rest in bed for a while." His shijie said softly her face was soft and her voice was soothing. The four people stayed together that night waiting to hear how Wei Ying was doing.    </p><p> </p><p>               "He is completely out of it, when u go in be calm and quiet. Even though he was only bitten once the bite was deep and was done so with the intent to make him addicted to the bite. He is in a lot of pain at the moment both physically and mentally." Nie Huaisang said to Jiang Cheng and his Jiang Yanli. The two walked into to see their brother strapped down to the bed and hooked up to an iv.<br/>             " A Xian, shhhh it's going to be okay the medicine will help with the pain." She said going over thr his left side and holding his hand softly. <br/>            "Want Wen Chao, shijie I need to go to him. You will help me won't you he is the only one who will make the pain go away." Wei Ying said almost dazed. <br/>          "For fucks sake you are stronger than this fight you idiot. Wake up Wei Ying that scumbag could have killed you." Jiang Cheng said disregarding being quiet. <br/>        "Shijie see you are the only one to be kind to me please I need him, I need it he's the only one who can help me. He can make the pain go away shijie don't you want me to be happy." Wei Ying was frantically calling to her thrashing about. His voice was getting darker when she didn't respond and started to get up and walk away. <br/>             " Don't you love me ! Shijie please."  He called out again. Tears started to steam down his face. </p><p>          " A Xian I can't I'm sorry I love you and that's why I can't let you leave." She said tears starting to fall down her face.<br/>        "You are not my shijie my shije would help me." Wei Ying started to scream and swear and try to get out of the restraints. Jiang Yanli ran out of the room and Jiang Cheng followed behind her. Both where distraught by what they had witnessed. Nie Huaisang ran over with needles in his hand. The screams continued until they abruptly ended causing an eerie silence. <br/>                "I gave him a sedative but it won't do much good he will wake up soon the need for a bite will overcome the sedative and I can not give him more of it risking he gets addicted to the morphine and sedative. I've called someone who knows more about royal bites to see if he can help Wei Ying and if not I suggest ending his suffering. With noble bites the victim is able to slowly deal with the withdrawals and get better we used to think the same for royal bit victims but they always either end up going back to a royal or going insane from the withdrawals. Your father already knows this but I want you two to be prepared for the worst if the person I have called is not able to help. When he gets here no one is to have weapons on them it will be a great insult and I rather not have to deal with the result if that happens." Nie Huaisang said looking straight at Jiang Cheng. <br/>          "As long as my father has not let you call one of those blood sucking monsters I will not have a problem." Jiang Cheng said loudly. <br/>         "You do not even know me yet I am already a monster how shameless. Nie Huaisang where is Wei Ying? Wen Chao has done something inexcusable if the hunters wish to end his life then the royal family of Lan will do what they can to support and help rebuild the Wen royal household back to good standing with princess Wen Qing." Lan Wangji said. <br/>        "Prince Lan Wangji thank you for coming on such short notice please pay no mind to Jiang Cheng he's an ass." Nie Huaisang said. <br/>        "Lan Xichen in case I need his help. We fed before we came but Lan Xichen did bring a few bags incase we have to stay longer." Lan Wangji said to Nie Huaisang. <br/>        "Did you know? What Wen Chao was going to do to my brother. Before we had to rush him home and give him a blood transfusion did you know that he was going to bite him and drug him to that point. He swore at our shijie he has been reduced to nothing more than an addict he could be mistaken fora fucking blood whore." Jiang Cheng cried out the last bit falling to his knees. <br/>         "I was in another royals domain I could not go against his wishes it made my brother and I sick to our stomachs watching as the hunter slowly gave up and in the end succumbed to his body's reaction." Lan Wangji said softly. <br/>          "Lan Wangji have you looked at Wei Wuxian yet. I was just talking with Jiang Fengmian…" Lan Xichen started to speak. <br/>         "For fucks sake another one. One bloody fucking blood sucking monster is enough but two I bet you where there when my brother was bite and drugged and touched but you did jack shit now he's a fucking junkie." Jiang Cheng had had enough. He didn't care if he was going to offend anyone and took out his spirit blade. <br/>           "PUT THE BLADE DOWN I told you no weapons Jiang Cheng they want to help. Let them help Wei Ying is tied down to a bed suffering and all you are doing is making it worse. Would you rather find a way to help him or make them leave and have to end his life." Nie Huaisang had been friends with the two ever since they were kids. He knew Jiang Cheng was an idiot sometimes but this was absurd. <br/>            "Fine. I'm going to see how my shijie is and honestly I would rather see him in a casket then a blood sucker. I know everyone here other than maybe Yanli feels that way to some extent. Wei Ying is our baby brother so I will not stop you." Jiang Cheng said storming off and putting his spirit blades away. <br/>      "Nie Huaisang it hurts please make it go away if you let me go I will come back I promise. I need it, I need it so bad it's killing me not having it. Do you want to see me die if I will kill myself if you do not let me have it I will hold my breath until I pass out."  Wei Ying  said using the same empty threats.  Lan Xichen's eyes widened he had seen blood whores before he had seen hunter families find their loved ones and bring them back only to be like this. <br/>Lan Wangji was next in the door his cool expression stayed put as he walked over to Wei Ying.  <br/>      "Wei Ying can I see your neck. I want to help you." Lan Wangji said leaning over Wei Ying instantly the smell of sweet  arousal  filled his nose. But he moved on Wei Ying shamelessly put his neck on display and the mark Wen Chao put on him. "It is what you feared Nie Huaisang Wen Chao gave him a very venomous bite not marking him as a mate but marking him as property this is illegal in our world even for royalty as it kills the person who was bitten. Jiang Fengmian should be informed I will bite Wei Ying, he will be coherent to make a decision for himself on what he wants to do. Can you two please leave this is a very private matter." Lan Wangji said. When he heard the door close he got to work. <br/>           "Are you going to bite me?" Wei Ying asked. He looked shy but it was an act Lan Wangji felt only pain in his heart for the young hunter. <br/>             "Yes, be patient I want you to feel no pain not even for a second." Lan Wangji said softly he unclasped the restraints and sat on the bed. Wei Ying climbed into his lap his hospital robes already soiled by pre cum and slick. <br/>        "Fuck me, I'm so horny I'm already slicked up please that other guy barely touched me and I cam so hard I bet it is ten times better being fucked. Wouldn't it be better for you  as well? I can do all the work so don't worry." Wei Ying suggested almost making Lan Wangji sick not because he didn't think the man before him was beautiful but because he had be ruined and degraded to this in less than 24 hours. <br/>       " No sit still now or I won't bite you." Lan Wangji said causing wei ying to stop and do as he was told. Sitting with his back to Wangji Wei Ying leaned his head to one side and back a bit. Giving complete access to Lan Wangji and submitting to him unknowingly. Lan Wangji peppered the hunters neck withbfesther light kisses Granting  him the sweet airy moans he had heard last night. When he had Wei Ying in a pure wanton state he sucked the patch of skin he was going to bite making sure it left a hickey. He counted down in his head and then bit down. There was yip of pain but sigh of ecstasy. Wei Ying tensed and came hard again from the sheer waves of pleasure. The two stayed together panting from the intimate act. Lan Wangji licked the wound he had created with care and then went to grab a warm towel to clean up the hunter before he woke back up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking out the door Lan Wangji almost walked into his brother Xichen. <br/>      "Here, I don't think the family would appreciate seeing you will blood on you." Lan Xichen said handing him warm cloths and a bowl of warm water. Lan Wangji nodded, took the stuff from his brother and retreated back into the makeshift hospital room. <br/>      "Mmm what happened. I feel weird and I'm so stiff." Wei Ying mumbled coming to quicker than Lan Wangji  expected. <br/>        "You are addicted to the bite. To get you coherent enough to make a decision Nie Huaisang asked me to come and bite you to temporarily stop the withdrawals. Wen Chao put a slave mark on some call it a property mark both are self explanatory. You will need him to survive but it will kill you as your body with refuse food and sleep in the future. For now I can offer you a few options to choose from. Jiang Fengmian and Madam Yu are  on their way. Your brother and shijie are here as well want me get them for you." Lan Wangji said. He grabbed Wei Ying's weak body and started to wipe off the cum and slick off his body. <br/>           "I'm sorry for making you bite me, I remember what you said last night. I am also sorry had to witness that, it was shameful of me to let myself be bitten by him. Now look at me  reduced to a blood whore from one bite. I know in a day or two I will be begging for it." Wei Ying said he let the vampire wipe his body down and undress him of his dirty clothes. The vampire clothed him thankfully out of a hospital like gown and into sweat pants and a hoodie. Both were new and where black but had a white and blue cloud motif. <br/>         "I chose to do this, what happened to you was not your fault. You are right though in a day you will be begging for a bite for me to quote on quote fuck you as you did earlier."Lan Wangji said disposing of the dirty clothes and cloths. Before making sure Wei Ying was hooked back up to his iv and in bed. <br/>       "ING ING!" Jin Ling burst through the doors and ran to his uncle's bed side. And jumped up onto the bed where his uncle's open arms clasped him into a big hug. <br/>        "Jin Ling! Come back here your uncle isn't feeling well and the adults need to talk." Jin Zixuan said his wife beside him her eyes slightly puffy from crying. <br/>         " Jin Ling it looks like you are  going to have to come back later. The adults do need talk but when we are finished I will play my flute for you like I promised." Wei Ying said as the child gave him one last hug and left the room. Six people entered the room all came in quietly. <br/>          " A Xian I have some soup here for you would you like some." His shijie said softly. Wei Ying shook his head he wasn't hungry. His body was tired and only craved one thing. <br/>         "Nie Huaisang and I confirmed Wen Chao has put a slave mark on Wei Ying. At this time we have three options which I will go over now." Lan Wangji started to say. <br/>         "What option will leave him alive and not a monster like you." Jiang Cheng said. <br/>         "If he chooses to stay a hunter he will die." Lan Xichen said looking at the Jiang siblings. <br/>         "I am in the process of creating a medicine that would allow Wei Ying to stay as a hunter but it has not been tested and would only prolong his life a little more than a year. Most of it would be spent in bed or resting." Nie Huaisang said. It was not the worst option they had and maybe the best one to buy them some time. <br/>          "Lan Wangji do you expect me to stay quiet." Jiang Cheng spat. <br/>           " A Cheng stop. I think I can gather what the other options are and I am to tired to fight right now if Nie Huaisang can give me more time then that is what I will choose. I want to be left alone Lan Wangji can you stay for a second." Wei Ying said. The vampire nodded before whispering something to Jiang Yanli. Once everyone was gone Lan Wangji brought over the soup that was made for Wei Ying. <br/>        "You need to eat even if you are not hungry it will help." Lan wangji said. <br/>          "Okay, do you think my decision was right. I know we do not know each other well but we have been forced into an intimate act I feel as if you where meant to come into my life. Is that strange." Wei Ying mumbled he sipped some of the soup and leaned into Lan Wangji's chest. Who had placed Wei Ying back in his lap. <br/>         "Lan Zhan call me Lan Zhan from now on. Vampires take one mate in their whole life time since I have bitten you I will never bite another. In theory you are my mate and if you choose to end your life I will be with you as an unbiased support. That's what Nie Huaisang asked of me since I owed him a debt but I do regret choosing to do this." Lan Zhan said nuzzling his own mark on Wei Ying's body. <br/>            "That's very selfless of you. Does my family know that? I think my brother might try and kill you for sure now. If Wen Chao dies will his slave mark go away." Wei Ying said. <br/>           "Yes but it is hard to kill a royal vampire Gusu vampires will handle it but it will take some time before they can take action. Plus you will be addicted to my bite by then. You need rest I will inform your nephew that you will not be able to play for him." Lan Zhan said. <br/>          "No I want to play for him and then I will rest. Can you help me up I need to also use the bathroom plus it will be good to stretch my legs. Lan Zhan I want to spend the moments I have aware with the people I care about." Wei Ying said pushing himself out of Lan Zhan's arms and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Lan Zhan moved so he could help Wei Ying stand and walk over to the bathroom. "Lan Zhan I um might need some help." Wei Ying stammered and blushed embarrassed at what he was asking.  <br/>            "Wei Ying should not be ashamed. Will help Wei Ying." Lan Zhan said softly the two entered the bathroom and did what they needed to do. Before making their way to the living area Wei Ying's Iv stroller jingled a bit as they made there way. <br/>         "Shijie can you pass me my flute I think it's about nap time for Jin Ling correct and I promised him I'd play for him today." Wei Ying said  happily and smiled softly at his nephew who was sitting on the  big L couch looking a bit sleepy. "Lan Zhan let's go." Wei Ying whispered to the vampire who almost looked nervous. I guess being in a room with top class hunters would make any vampire nervous especially when one of them was giving him a death glare.  <br/>          "Uncle Ying why do u have that attached to you."  Jin Ling pointed to the Iv. <br/>           "It's saline it is so I stay hydrated. Now I think I can hear you mom coming back with my flute." Wei Ying said tickling his nephew who giggled. When Jiang Yanli she passed her brother the flute and he began to play a soft lullaby it wasn't as strong as he usually played but he still played with perfection. When he finished his nephew was sound asleep in his mother's arms. Lan Zhan moved himself to recline into the corner of the Couch letting Wei Ying curl into him and close his eyes. The rise and fall of his chest signaled that he too had fallen asleep. <br/>          "He's taken a liking to you i don't know how but I'll allow it as long as he doesn't get hurt." Jiang Cheng said. <br/>         "I have taken him as my mate it is what Nie Huaisang asked me to do since Wei Ying  needs to be protected, after all he is the child of an immortal. Vampires live along time I remember when I heard of the child born of an immortal whose father was a hunter. His mother was a friend of my uncle and would often bring the small child to Cloud Recesses for months on end. When She was murdered I searched for Wei Ying and brought him to lotus pier. I have watched over him ever since, it was why my brother and I had gone to that club to talk with Wen Chao. I fell in love with Wei Ying and seeing him defiled like that made me sick. So when Nie Huaisang called me to cash in the debt I owed him I agreed without a second thought." Lan Zhan said as he looked at Jiang Cheng. <br/>        "I guess no one knows and your telling me this so I don't hate you as much." Jiang Cheng said looking at his brother. <br/>        "Partly but also just because I feel like you needed to know. After all he might ask me to change him and I will do it without a second thought if I know he is being sincere about it." Lan zhan said grazing his thumb along the bite mark he had made. <br/>         "Where's- oh there you two are I need to run some tests on Wei Ying thankfully he has a two way port." Nie said he went over the trio sitting on the couch. After getting a few vials of blood that he needed he left again. The two men awake stayed quiet and Jiang Cheng turned the TV on to some variety show. The two watched it together each steeling glances at Wei Ying every so often. <br/>         "Jiang Cheng sitting with a blood sucker  in his home not something I'd ever expect to see." Mo Xianyu said chuckling. Earning a glare from Lan wangji. <br/>          "Who let you in, and don't call him a blood sucker use your nose he's a Lan royal if Nie Huaisang or your older brother heard you you'd be in trouble. This one isn't that bad anyway plus Wei Ying likes him so he can stay." Jiang Cheng said shrugging his shoulders and throwing a pillow at the younger man.  <br/>         " Mo Xianyu what did you say?" Jin Zixuan came around the corner as the pillow flew hit him instead of his half brother. <br/>          "He called Lan Wangji a slur." Jiang Cheng said face back to watching TV. <br/>          "It's fine just don't say it again I know having a vampire around will get some getting used to." Lan Zhan said. Wei Ying started to move and woke up yawning and rubbing his eyes. <br/>            "Lan Zhan…" Wei Ying basically moaned. It was barely late afternoon but he was already starting to feel the steady ache of withdrawals.  <br/>         "I'll carry you, go back to sleep Nie Huaisang will give you stuff for the pain in a bit." Lan Zhan said and then shocked everyone by kissing Wei Ying’s forehead. Wei Ying sighed contentally and closed his eyes going back to sleep. <br/>             "I'll go get Nie Huaisang he will be in the lab." Jiang Cheng said getting up and help Lan Zhan gather his brother in his arms while  also being able to wheel the iv cart. When the three had left ear shot Mo Xianyu looked over to his brother and sister in law who had silently appeared. <br/>            "Did I just see that or did I dream that." Mo Xianyu said in disbelief. <br/>            "Father says that Lan Wangji has taken Wei Ying as his mate per Nie Huaisang's request. Apparently it will help Wei Ying since the bond that is quickly forming will help ease his pains. Father also said that the vampires of Cloud recesses where close with Wei Ying's mother and that a marriage between him and Wei Ying was never arranged but talk of before Wei Ying's mother died. It's sad but I think Lan Wangji is the only one that can help Wei Ying." Jiang Yanli said softly hugging her husband.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sneak peak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   “Lan Zhan, I hate feeling like this." Wei Ying groaned. He was lying on a bed with the sheets tangled around him as he tossed and turned. His body was hot and clammy. Lan Zhan stayed quietly by his side holding his hand while speaking soft words of comfort. " Lan Zhan why can't you bite me already please, I slept for a bit but I can't anymore. I need your bite and I know you like it too. Feeling my warm blood run down your throat." He said getting on his knees. His body waivered a bit as he did so and he cursed under his breath. Lan Zhan was no more alert, his eyes trailed Wei Ying slowly and cautiously in case he fell. Seeing this Wei Ying took that as a sign to move his hands onto Lan Zhan's shoulders. His hands touched the soft material of Lan Zhan's light blue  t-shirt then began to slowly run his hands down to feel the muscular biceps. When Wei Ying made skin to skin contact he heard the silent man intake a sharp breath and tense at the same time. Wei ying smiled at this and proceeded to continue to let his hands wander over Lan Zhan's body while slowly leaning forward. After a few seconds of feeling Lan Zhan tense at his touches and his face becoming flushed, Wei Ying leaned in and started to pepper Lan Zhan's neck with feather light kisses. “ Please Lan Zhan, I can tell you want me.” he said as reached down and cupped the growing bulge in the other pants. </p><p>“Wei Ying, you better know what you are doing.” Lan Zhan said huskily. </p><p>“ Do you?” Wei Ying said into his ear nipping it earning a low growl from Lan Zhan. </p><p>“Just so you know I am not going to have sex with you right now.I am going to feed from you and that is it.” Lan Zhan said as he grabbed Wei Ying into his lap and restrained him so he was immobile but was still comfortable. Soft moans of Wei Yings desire threated to pry Lan Zhan of his sanity and self-control.  Lan Zhan scolded himself internally and without warning bit down into the croon of Wei Yings neck relishing in the warm blood that rushed into his mouth and down his throat. The wanton moans Wei Ying released fired Lan Zhan up more his straining erection was proof. He felt as Wei Ying’s own erection against his body , letting his own sounds of desire bubble up he felt Wei Ying shudder and the bulge in his pants decrease. With that knowledge Lan Zhan felt his own climax approaching and after a final sip of Wei Ying’s blood  he felt his own release. Coming to his senses Lan Zhan put the now unconscious Wei Ying back and bed and he looked frail and sickly. Lan Zhan hated to see the other like that. What would his friend say  Cangse Sanren had been one of his oldest friends not that he had, had many but the immortal had wormed her way into his heart she was carefree and child like at times causing her to get into mischief easily. When she had come to cloud recesses with Jiang Fengmian and the shy and soft man Wei Changze Lan xichen and him with the news of her pregnancy it had shocked them both. He remembered Xichen dropping the tea he had brought for everyone. She had laughed at his reaction and confirmed  that the child was not planned but she was excited to become a mother. She also explained that Jiang Fengmian had been unfaithful to his wife during a rough patch in their union. The child would be blamed for their parents' mistakes and that the child would be named Wei Ying instead of Jiang Ying. More was said that day but it got blurry. When Wei Ying was eventually left at Cloud recesses for long periods at a time, Cangse Sanren loved her son dearly but she was not the best mother and Wei Changze and her would often leave to hunt high class demons. When Wei Changze was killed  he didn't think much but when he heard that the  immortal Cangse Sanren has been murdered and her soul shattered he had rushed to find Wei Ying and bring him to his father. He felt a tear run down his face at the flooding memories and then looked down his pants where a slightly darker shade of navy in a certain area. His shirt was dirty with a few drops of blood. Taking out his phone he found Jiang Cheng's number.</p><p>LZ - need clothes for Wei Ying and my bag. </p><p>JC - ✔ </p><p>JC - I will bring some hot water and a cloth. </p><p>LZ - k </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later Lan Zhan heard the door open as he was taking off Wei Ying's soiled clothes. </p><p>"You got blood on your face." Jiang Cheng said, passing a cloth to Lan Zhan. </p><p>"Thanks , just so you know I don't like doing this to him but he is my mate I've marked him as mine it hurts me every time he begs me to have sex with him not because he wants me but because he wants my bite. I've lived for hundreds of years and was close friends with his mother. At one time she was my closest confidant and yet I'm doing this to her child, the one she asked me to become my mate. The one she asked me to protect." Lan Zhan said he wanted Jiang Cheng to know just how much this hurt him. </p><p>"I don't think I will ever be happy about this but hearing that this hurts you as much as it does makes me almost like you. You're still a vampire though and the thought that one day my little brother might become one makes me sick. I know it might be his only option in the end but it goes against the hunter code. " he said looking at Lan Zhan who had cleaned the blood from his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>